


loved ones

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: The Following
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode s01e10: Guilt, Ficlet, Jacob I wub u, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 1x10: Jacob talks to Joey about Paul while they tour the house. Takes place before they run into Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loved ones

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm super late into this fandom but flu+Netflix=finishing what I started watching in March. Jacob is my favorite, okay!?!?

"Jacob?" Joey looked up at Jacob from where he sat next to him on the bench.  

"What's up, buddy?" Jacob asked, plastering on a cheery smile for the boy's benefit. 

 

"Why couldn't Paul make it?"

 

Jacob's heart clenched uncomfortably. It took him a moment to even begin thinking about replying. 

 

"Joey…." Jacob wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him close. "A bad guy got to Paul."

 

"A bad guy?" Joey looked up at him, wide-eyed and innocent. Jacob's eyes stung and he looked away. 

 

"Paul's in heaven now," Jacob lied, heart beating miserably against his chest, a trapped bird trying to escape on broken wings. 

 

"Paul died?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Not Paul."

 

Joey's face fell, and he began to cry. He clambered onto Jacob's lap, burying his face in Jacob's chest, crying softly into his chest. Before he knew it, Jacob was crying too, clutching the young boy like his life depended on it. 

 

Jacob looked up, unable to bear looking at Joey any longer. 

 

Paul stood at the edge of the room. 

 

Jacob looked in Paul's eyes. 

 

"I loved him very much."

 

Joey stirred, looking up at Jacob, questions swimming in his teary eyes. 

 

"You loved Paul?"

 

Jacob looked up. 

 

Paul was gone. 

 

"More then I loved Em- Denise," Jacob said. 

 

They sat in silence for a while. 

 

"Can I show you the kitchen yet?"


End file.
